


Eat Me, Drink Me

by themoonandtheiris



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: College AU, Dracula is a goth legend, F/F, I'm not good at tags I'm sorry, M/M, Modern AU, Vampires, falling in love for real this time, ggcu, it's good enough for now, oh there's definitely sex, transfer student, twilight but not in the good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandtheiris/pseuds/themoonandtheiris
Summary: Jonathan Harker and his fiancée, Mina Murray are law students at the University of Michigan. When a Romanian transfer student moves in with him, he starts to question his reality. At the same time, Mina's bond with her sorority sisters grows stronger while she wonders if she's really happy.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Dark Avenues

Dark Avenues

Jonathan pulled his pristine white Tesla up to the street beside the sorority house. It was 2 in the morning, but the lights were still on. What was he expecting? These are college kids. That didn’t stop him from worrying about his girlfriend. The brunette swiftly hopped out of the car and opened the passenger door. 

“My lady,” he bowed slightly, smiling. Mina giggled.

“After all these years, you still choose to embarrass me.” she stepped out onto the pavement, her winter coat bundled in her arms. It was a cold April, but too warm for her to put the expensive down jacket to use. 

“What?” Jon grinned. “I’m just trying to prove that chivalry isn’t dead.” He looked at his partner and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I just want to treat my  _ fiancée  _ like the princess she is.” He gently tilted her chin up and stared into her golden eyes. “I’ll message you tomorrow, first thing.” Mina nodded vigorously. She felt a bit uneasy but she successfully covered it up with her enthusiasm. Jonathan didn’t seem to notice how she fidgeted when he touched her.

“Thanks for driving me home. You’ve always been so much more… responsible at parties than me.” She blushed, making her already flushed face even redder. 

“It’s no problem, babe. Go get some rest.” He said with a bit of a sigh. Jon leaned in for a kiss, but Mina bashfully turned her head away. The man’s lips fell clumsily onto her cheek.

“Goodnight, Jon.” She said softly, meeting his gaze for a second. She smiled briefly, then took off towards the door. Jon stood by the car and waited for the tipsy girl to make it inside. She gave one last wave to him before being greeted by her friends. Once the wooden door thunked shut, he let out a sigh and got back into his car. 

Main street was never dark, not even in the middle of the night. Streetlights and dimly lit houses bathed the pavement in soft orange light. The glow and the soft hum of the classic rock radio channel made the campus seem almost romantic. Just as Jonathan started humming along to Going to California, his phone started vibrating. It was his roommate, John. He groaned. 

“Gosh, what does he want at this hour?” he grumbled. He connected his phone to the car’s Bluetooth and cleared his throat. “Hey, John.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Jonathan! Hey!” Jonathan jumped in his seat a little and turned the car volume down. “I was up studying and got an exciting email from Professor Hawkins! He says there’s a —” 

“ Please, John, it can wait until I get back. And your psych textbooks will still be on your desk in the morning, you know.” 

“You know what else will be there in the morning? A dense effing exam, Jonathan.”

“Alright, alright. I’m pulling into the lot. I’ll be right in and you can tell me what’s so important.” The exhausted man hung up and parked in the first empty spot he could find. 

The air around the parking structure was crisp and bit at Jonathan’s skin. The black sky was dotted with stars and snowflakes. Jon shivered as he hopped out of his car, pulling up the weather app on his phone. “20 degrees? It was 60 just a minute ago… that’s strange.” He murmured to himself. He shrugged and slung his messenger-style backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the dorm building. 

Jonathan turned around and used his key fob to lock his car. The car let out an obnoxious bleep and its doors clicked into the locked position. An orange glow at the top of the parking structure caught his eye. There was a dark figure sitting on the edge of the concrete building smoking a cigarette. Jon squinted. It was just some kid, he figured. The shadowy figure blew out a puff of smoke and waved to him. He could feel him smirking. Feeling somewhat unsettled, Jon turned away and took shelter inside. 

Jonathan thought about that kid. Wasn’t he cold up there? He fumbled with his keys and went to unlock his room. He hadn’t seen that guy on campus before. Was he alone? The door was already unlocked. He pushed it open and dropped his bag next to his desk. 

“That took a little longer than you said it would.” Said John, rolling away from his desk in his office chair. Jonathan rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, I know, sorry about that.” he loosened his tie and collapsed onto his bed. 

“Right, so about that email,”

“You’re not even going to ask me how that party went?”

“No,”

“What?”

“Professor Hawkins says that he invited a Romanian student to study here for the rest of the year.” John took a long, obnoxious slurp from his can of redbull.

“What does this have to do with me?” Jon sat up and gave his roommate a tired, confused look.

“He’s going to be staying here, with us. And Hawkins thinks you’ll do a good job of showing him around. You’re social, right?” The exhausted brunette went into their small shared bathroom and stuck his toothbrush in his mouth. 

“How come I haven’t heard about this? And why so late in the year?” Jonathan said through a mouthful of toothpaste. John gulped down the rest of his drink. 

“No clue,” He gasped for air and crushed the can when he finished. “you could always ask Hawkins.” John rinsed out his mouth and pulled on an old Queen t-shirt. 

“Nah. I doubt the geezer is awake at this hour.” He plopped back down onto his bed and set his alarm for the next morning. 6 am, oh god. “Good luck with whatever uh…” Jon pointed to his roommate’s stack of psychology papers and textbooks. “That is. I’ll deal with the transfer student BS in the morning.” 

“Gotcha,” John cracked open another drink. “Sweet dreams, buddy.” Jonathan rolled onto his back and immediately sank into a deep and comforting sleep. 


	2. Right Here, Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina comes home to the sorority house and spends some quality time with her friends.

Mina locked the front door behind her, sighing in relief. A tall, dark-haired girl in a distressed crop top leaned against the open door that led to the living room.

“Oh, hey Meg,” said Mina breathily. Meg set down her black cherry White Claw on the stairs and hung up Mina’s jacket on a wooden peg.

“Dude, you look horrible.” Meg almost laughed. She turned back to Mina, her voluminous hair swishing with her sudden movement. “Shit, I mean you always look pretty. I just mean,” she rubbed her chin and looked her sorority sister up and down. “you look stressed, sis.” Mina sat down on the carpeted steps and pried her black stilettos off.

“No, you’re right,” she smiled weakly and rubbed the arch of her foot. “It’s Jonathan—”

“Oh lord. That’s all I needed to hear.” Meg grabbed another White Claw from a nearby cooler and handed it to her friend who nodded appreciatively.

“He’s so serious about us. And so uptight,” Mina used her green, coffin-shaped nails to crack open the can. “This is what I get for saying yes, I guess.” She took a swig of the seltzer and puckered her lips. “You know this shit’s nasty right?” The short brunette wiped her lipstick off with her sleeve. Meg grinned mischievously.

“It starts tasting good after the third can.” She sat down next to Mina and rested her elbow on the step behind her 

“Look, I understand why you feel like you have to be loyal to him. The whole ‘high school sweethearts’ thing? I get it.” The tall girl looked down at her lap and sighed. “I’m worried about you, Mina. You haven’t had any good things to say about Jon in a long time.” Mina opened her mouth to object but her friend shushed her before she could speak. “I just want you to know that if you wanted out, I wouldn’t blame you.” She gave Mina a knowing look. “For any reason.” Mina smiled appreciatively, then quickly looked away, ashamed of how she felt. Meg gave the other girl a pat on the shoulder, stood up, and stretched. She turned and faced her friend, remembering something important. “You should go see how Lucy’s doing. I think she missed you.”

“I’ll do that now.” Mina stood up and grabbed her heels. “Are you still down for Twilight tonight?” She asked, grinning widely.

“Duh, dude! I’ll round up the gals.” Meg shot finger guns and winked at Mina before taking off down the hall. Mina made her way up the long staircase, relieved that she was finally going to get some time to unwind, see her friends, and probably get wasted. Climbing it always managed to exhaust her. There were 6 bedrooms upstairs, each with their own bathroom. Mina was lucky to have such a nice house and only one other girl in her room. She greatly valued having her own space.

The brunette pressed her ear to the door before opening the door as quietly as she could. The girls’ bedroom was pretty big, big enough for two queen-sized beds and two desks. The room looked like it was made up of halves of two different spaces.

One side, her roommate Lucy’s side, was decorated with an excessive amount of fairy lights, blankets, pillows, and plushes. Not to mention her action figures, posters, and Funko Pops that she balanced on every surface available. Her desk at the front of the room was home to two monitors, a rainbow keyboard, and stickers and decals from her favorite tv shows and animes. If Lucy hadn’t arranged it in such an aesthetically pleasing way, it would be overwhelming to look at. Lucy always kept her space clean too, which helped quite a bit.

Mina’s half of the room wasn’t nearly as exciting as her roommate’s. Her pillows and sheets were navy blue and red plaid with a fleece underside. An ottoman at the end of her bed held most of Mina’s books, the ones she finished already. However, she did keep her favorites on her desk next to her scented candles. Frankenstein, The Lady of the Shroud, and The Complete Collection of H. P. Lovecraft were her go-tos. The desk itself was plain too, with just enough room for Mina’s writing utensils, journals, and laptop.

Lucy was sitting cross-legged in her pink gaming chair, reading off the comment section of her twitch stream and thanking fans for donations. She saw her roommate come in and decided to call it a night.

“Goodnight everyone! Make sure to follow me on twitter @LucyLunarCat to know when I’m going live!” She smiled sweetly and waved to her webcam before closing the streaming software. Lucy swiveled around and took off her bubblegum pink cat ear headphones. “Hey, Will!” she ran her hand through her messy blonde hair. “How was the party?” Mina set her things down and flopped onto her bed.

“It was very okay.” The blonde got up from her gaming position and sat down next to her roommate. Mina rolled onto her side to face her. “It was all… academic, you know? I wasn’t exactly enthused to hear that Mr. Hawkins invited me to that dinner party and not just Jonathan.”

“I bet you were enthused about getting a free meal.” Lucy chuckled. Mina got up and picked out some sweatpants from the pile of clean laundry on her ottoman.

“Oh, yes,” Mina slipped on the UofM sweatpants under her dress and grabbed her Donald Duck t-shirt. “and their wine tasted very expensive.” In one swift motion, she whipped the dress off and put the t-shirt on without leaving herself exposed. It was an impressive skill. Lucy certainly thought so, she always stared at her friend in amazement whenever she pulled it off.

“Are the girls still doing movie night?” Lucy asked, blushing a little. Mina ruffled her golden hair playfully.

“Yep. You wanna head down? There’s drinks.” The brunette winked mischievously.

“Hell yesss!”

Downstairs, Meg and 3 other girls were lounging in the living room around the tv. They had Twilight: New Moon up on the large flatscreen.

“We decided to play a drinking game!” shouted Meg, who was holding an economy size bottle of Fireball. Lucy and Mina looked at each other, sharing the same ‘Oh boy, this will be interesting,’ look on their faces. The frizzy-haired goth cracked her knuckles.

“Alright, gals. Here’s the rules. Prolonged stares? Take a drink. Lip biting? Take a drink. Vampire hiss? You know what to do.” They all agree, and Meg starts the movie.

“You know…” Lucy sits down on one of the empty couches, grabbing a shot glass from the coffee table. “I used to love Twilight. I was into it when I was like 17.” Mina plops down next to her with a bottle of Absolut Mango.

“Don’t worry, we all had that phase.” She pours herself, Lucy, and another girl, Sierra a shot in preparation.

“I know, but just look at that teal wash!” says Sierra, giggling in disbelief.

“I… never really stopped liking Twilight,” Lucy mumbled. The girls didn’t have to wait long to start their game. The awkward eye contact showed itself only a few minutes in. They spent the next half hour laughing, making up new rules, and sharing stories about their cringe-worthy childhood interests, and of course, getting Absolut-ely shitfaced.

“How do you like the vodka?” Mina asked her roommate, whose face had turned a rosy pink.

“It’s good shit! I would tell you that you’re an alcoholic because of your ‘refined palette’ but you’re not day-drinking yet.” The Twilight vampires sparkled in the sun, everyone took a shot. “That’s a good sign!” Lucy was absentmindedly biting her lip, which Mina couldn’t help but notice. She looked like she could have fit in their universe, but she was especially gorgeous and full of life. At least in that moment, Mina thought so. And deep down, she knew that it wasn’t the alcohol talking. Lucy moved closer to her friend, placing a hand gently on her thigh. The brunette looked over to her, and the blonde was blushing just as much as she was.

The vampires, attacking werewolves this time, hissed defensively. This time, Lucy took a swig right out of the bottle. The girls clapped for her in their own giggly, buzzed way. Lucy leaned closer to her friend and whispered, “Do you wanna get outta here, Will?” her breath was warm against the other girl’s skin. “What?!” Mina said, trying to act nervous. Her body language couldn’t fool Lucy, though. “You’re drunk, you’re just saying that.”

“C’mon… I’m not THAT drunk.” The blonde girl was practically in her lap, and Mina couldn’t deny that she felt something wake up inside her. She took her hand and the two fled upstairs as sneakily as they could.

The pair made it to their room without being missed. Mina shut and locked the door behind them.

“Lucy…” she smiled. “what was that about?” Her honey eyes were mesmerizing.

“Let me show you.” Lucy said sweetly. She did that lip-biting thing again... god damnit. She wrapped her arms around Mina and led the shorter girl to her bed. She half-sat on the brunette’s lap, her left knee resting on the bed, standing with her friend’s legs between hers.

“You know what I’m about to do, huh?” Lucy ran a thumb over the other girl’s bottom lip. She took her precious time, but Mina was losing her composure. She didn’t care about the engagement, what her family would think, she wouldn’t give a shit if the campus caught on fire. She held Lucy’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. The taller girl giggled, keeping her pink lips pressed against Mina’s. As they kissed, time seemed to slow down. Everything was warm and soft, yet full of adrenaline. ‘The only thing that matters is her touch, right here, right now.’ They both thought.

Mina shifted back into reality. It felt like a cool breeze dancing on her skin. This was real. She pushed her roommate away gently, holding her warm face in her hands.

“We should… stop.” She said nervously, her voice breaking. Lucy gave her a puzzled look. “We aren’t sober. It wouldn’t be right.”

The blonde nodded “You’re right.” she laid down on her bed, holding Mina’s hand. “Will you stay with me anyway?”

“Y-yeah, of course, Lucy.” She rolled onto her side, and the two embraced each other. Mina rested a hand on the blushing girl’s waist. “What are you doing in the morning?”

“Nothin’ at all.” Lucy smiled. She pulled the brunette closer.

“Good.” Mina smiled shyly back at her. They laid together, a tangled mess of limbs, and softly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
